


A Slytherin tie; a Gryffindor lie.

by Aegis12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Caught, Coming Out, Drarry, Eighth yeaer, Hogwarts, M/M, Ties, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis12/pseuds/Aegis12
Summary: In which Harry and Draco dress a little too quickly after a meeting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	A Slytherin tie; a Gryffindor lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2017, transferred from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Set after the second wizarding war, eighth year.

Harry cast a Tempus charm and swore under his breath. "We're already fifteen minutes late, Draco!"

The two boys fumbled around hastily for their clothing.

"We will have to enter at different times, so as not to be suspicious," Draco Malfoy, supposed enemy, boyfriend of three years, informed him, throwing on and buttoning up his Slytherin robes as Harry did the same with his Gryffindor ones.

"I know, I know." Harry muttered.

The couple finished with their ties at the same time, and Draco kissed his boyfriend before heading out of the door of the Room of Requirement.

" You can go in before me, and I'll come in five or so minutes later, alright?" Draco enquired and was quickly met with a nod from the Boy-Who-Lived.

They rushed quickly down the hallways and stairs to the great hall for breakfast. Hopefully Harry's friends wouldn't ask too many questions. They halted to a stop in front of the doors and Harry kissed Draco lightly before being pushed into the hall. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione, and was immediately bombed with questions.

"Where have you been?!" Asked Hermione Granger curiously. "We couldn't find you all morning and Ron said you were gone before he was up, and it's usually him waking you up." She raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I swear I looked everywhere, mate!" Ron exclaimed loudly, fork in hand.

"I went to the library, guys. I had to do that essay for Snape. And I had to look up a couple of curses for defence against the dark arts." Harry lied smoothly. But he couldn't exactly say 'Oh, I was out snogging my supposed enemy but the guy who's really been my boyfriend for three years.' Could he?

"That's great, Harry. It's really good that you've been more focused on your studies now that Voldemort is gone. Really, Ron, you should do th-wait, Harry, are you wearing a Slytherin tie?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"What?" Harry muttered, piling potatoes onto his plate. He looked down and saw, not the gold and red tie that was usually there, but silver and green, the colours of Slytherin. His hand flew to his neck. In their haste to get to breakfast, Draco and Harry had put on the wrong ties. Which meant, that if Harry had Draco's tie, then he had . . .

"Shit!" Harry swore. He sprang up from his chair to go stop Draco from coming in.

He ignored Ron's shout of, "Harry, mate, where're you going?!" Shit. Merlin. Crud. He made it half-way to the doors of the great hall when he realised, crap, Draco had already made it over to the Slytherin table. He turned and headed back to his friends, hoping to Merlin that they hadn't and wouldn't see the gold and scarlet tie that hung neatly around Malfoy's neck, standing out against the sliver, green, and black of his robes. He sat down nervously next to Ron, risking a glance to the Slytherin table, wincing when he saw Malfoy whirl around to stare at the Gryffindor table, panic in his eyes, a hand flying to the side of his neck where the tie sat in all it's Gryffindor glory. Harry nodded to him apologetically, letting him know, that, however much he wished they hadn't, his friends had already seen the Slytherin colours of the tie he wore. Ron and Hermione's heads looked around at Draco, too, curious to who's tie he was wearing. The two boys froze, panicked. By now, nearly all eyes in the hall were on them.

"Mate . . . Why in Merlin's saggy front pants are you wearing Malfoy's tie?" Ron asked hesitantly, saying the name with distaste.

"Actually, I think we'd all like to know that!" A Ravenclaw fifth year shouted. "You two hate each other, so why the bloody hell are you two wearing each other's ties?!"

Even Professor Mcgonagall was in too much shock to scold the Ravenclaw for his language. The hall was deadly quiet. And then Malfoy shrugged. His facial expressions were like, 'What the heck? Let's do this. If we're going to come out, we are going to do it with style.' He took a step. And then another. Before just walking casually towards the other side of the hall, to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat. 

Draco reached the table, and said, "Move over, will you, Thomas?"

"Why?" Dean challenged.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to make space.

"Why are you letting Malfoy sit here, Harry?" Ron asked incredulously.

Draco took a seat, starting to untie Harry's tie from around his neck, oblivious to all the stares and the deadly silence of the hall behind him. Harry reached up and did the same. They passed them to their rightful owner, and as they did so, Harry placed a hand on Draco's neck and pulled him towards him, their lips connecting. It wasn't sloppy or fierce. They'd don't use tongues, but it was long, lingering and loving as they ignored the sharp gasps and screams. When they pulled back, Ron managed a,

"What the hell, Harry?! Malfoy?!" Before passing out on the floor loudly, the noise echoing in the still silent hall. The two grinned at each other. Hermione had gone impossibly pale with shock, jaw open.

"That's one out, then." Malfoy smirked.

"Who'll be next, do you reckon?" Harry enquired, eyes twinkling.

"Mcgonagall." Draco answered, after looking around at the gobsmacked hall.

"Nah, it'll be Snape." Harry disagreed.

"Pansy, actually." Draco decided.

"Sure about that? Hermione's looking quite pale." Harry commented.

However, a loud thud from the Hufflepuff table proved them both wrong. Hannah Abbott, an eighth year girl, had slunk into to the table, unconscious. Both of them cursed. Pansy was next.

She yelled, "My Drakkie-poo! You love me! Not - not him!" Before fainting.

Harry smirked - an evil Slytherin smirk that could've made some go cower in a corner. "Drakkie-poo?" He sniggered. "Yeah, I am so holding that over your head for blackmail."

He received a slap to the face for that, and rolled his eyes, before kissing his boyfriend again, in front of all the wizards and witches who were still shocked. He slid his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, winding his arms around his neck. Draco's mouth moved with his, tongues battling for a couple of seconds before breaking apart to a loud cough that apparently shook everyone out of their stupor. Catcalls and whistles joined the sounds of people who had continued eating only to choke at the sight of them kissing, Dean Thomas and Cho Chang included. The two boys glanced up to see Professor Severus Snape, glaring down at them, a sneer upon his features.

"Fifty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, boys." He sneered.

"Severus! A display like that does not merit one hundred points taken away!" Mcgonagall reprimanded form the staff table.

"Oh, no, that's only part of the reason. It's mostly because I now owe Lupin twenty Galleons." He stated.

"You bet on us?!" The Slytherin prince and Boy Who Lived yelled, incredulous.

The potions master just smirked.


End file.
